Zenon Konopka
| birth_place = Niagra-On-The-Lake, Ontario, Canada | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 2002 }} Zenon Konopka (born on January 2, 1981) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player who is currently a member of the Buffalo Sabres of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has previously played for the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, Columbus Blue Jackets, Tampa Bay Lightning, New York Islanders, Ottawa Senators and the Minnesota Wild during his NHL career. Playing Career Zenon played junior hockey with the Ottawa 67's of the OHL from 1998 to 2002, and was a member of the 1999 Memorial Cup champions. He was not drafted by a NHL team and caught on with the Wheeling Nailers of the ECHL. After three minor league seasons with various teams in the ECHL and AHL, Zenon made his NHL debut in 2005–2006, playing 23 games for the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. After the Ducks were eliminated, he returned to Portland in the AHL, where he led all playoff scorers in power play goals and assists. In 2006–07, Zenon returned to the minors, playing for Portland in the AHL. On January 26, 2007, Zenon was traded by the Anaheim Ducks along with Curtis Glencross and a draft pick to the Blue Jackets in exchange for forwards Mark Hartigan, Joe Motzko and a draft pick. He played for Columbus's farm team in the AHL, the Syracuse Crunch, with occasional call-ups to the Blue Jackets. On July 10, 2008, Zenon signed a two year-contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning as a free agent. In 2009, after a strong training camp, he made the Lightning's roster out of training camp. On July 2, 2010, he signed with the New York Islanders as an unrestricted free agent. Zenon was the most penalized player in 2009-10 and 2010-11 NHL seasons. On July 5, 2011, Zenon signed a one-year contract with the Ottawa Senators. During the 2012 Stanley Cup playoffs, he directed verbal abuse towards a New York Rangers player during a live television interview. He was fined $2,500 by the NHL. On July 1, 2012, Zenon signed a two-year, $1.85-million contract with the Minnesota Wild. He reportedly had three offers on the table before accepting the deal with Minnesota. On January 3, 2014, Zenon was claimed off waivers by the Buffalo Sabres. Career Statistics Personal Life Zenon is of Polish descent; his father was born in Poland and his mother is a native of Buffalo, New York. He has a sister named Cynthia. On January 16, 2012, she sang the national anthems at Scotiabank Place before the Ottawa Senators' game. Zenon is also an entrepreneur and the owner of a company called Prime Wine Products and is partners with local charities to help children's programs. He was once part-owner in an Ottawa bar-restaurant called "Stout Bros." He also runs the "Zenon Konopka Hockey Academy" in Ottawa since 2007. Zenon also has a black pet rabbit named Hoppy and maintains an Instagram and a Twitter account for his pet who has relocated with him since 2006. He told Fox Sports North that he never wanted a rabbit as a child, but a friend suggested one as Zenon is allergic to cats and dogs. "I can't help that I fell in love with the little guy ... the guy's pretty cool. He just chills around, has his litter box, does his business there and he's pretty soothing to come home to." Zenon also has a specially-made hockey jersey made for Hoppy for each team he plays for. Category:1981 births Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Cincinatti Mighty Ducks players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins players Category:Wheeling Nailers players Category:Ottawa 67's alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players